


Overlapping Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Large Cock, Loneliness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yut Lung's always hated Valentine's Day because it's a reminder of something he doesn't have. One year, he decides he'll spend the holiday in the Caribbean and finally meet up with Blanca after many years apart.Yut Lung knows that Blanca's also lonely, so he asks Blanca to sleep with him. Blanca agrees.





	Overlapping Scars

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically just BuraLee smut that has nothing to do with Valentine's lol. Oops.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing something in present-tense so uhhh if it sounds weird that's why. I wanted to experiment!
> 
> PS Yut Lung is an adult in this and is more than capable of consenting. Shit, it was his idea in the first place.

Yut Lung hates Valentine's Day.

He's always hated it.

Every year when it rolls around, it's a bitter reminder of what he doesn't have: love.

 

He hates walking past the colourful displays in the window shops. Hates seeing the teenagers around his age giggling and holding hands with their boyfriends and girlfriends.

 

The smells of chocolate and roses are enough to make him want to throw up sometimes.

He's bitter, like dark chocolate. Spiky, like the thorn of a rose.

 

This year, it's even worse than usual. Instead of just hating the holiday in general, he has a specific target to hate.

Yut Lung would never admit it, but he's jealous. Jealous of them. Why do they get to be happy while he doesn't? What do they have that he lacks?

 

He wants someone to buy chocolates for him. He wants someone who will present him with a bouquet of flowers. Someone who he can hold hands with in public and kiss. But Yut Lung has no-one like that. If he wants chocolates, he has to buy them himself. If he wants flowers, they're most likely going to come from his own garden. 

Nobody would want to hold his hand or kiss him or hug him or... go beyond that.

 

Once again, Yut Lung finds himself suffocating in a cloud of hatred.

 

This year, Yut Lung buys himself a bottle of champagne and drinks it all in a night. He toasts to himself and his sorrows, because nobody else will.

 

* * *

 

Some years later, Valentine's Day decorations and stands are being set up again. They make his stomach churn as he passes by, forcing himself to look at the pavement to avoid the holiday cheer. There's no cheer in Yut Lung's life.

 

Yut Lung decides to do something romantic for himself. He books his flights, feeling smug as he sees his destination.

 

This year, he's going to treat himself. Why should he suffer alone? At least he can have someone who will suffer along with him. Someone who understands him.

 

* * *

 

Despite it being February, it's hot when he lands. The sun beats down on him, and he's glad he's brought a hat. He's dressed lightly, wearing a robe that's easily removable. He's accessorised with a pair of sunglasses and a fancy necklace. His hair is in a simple ponytail, but it's already loosened slightly from how sweaty he got on the plane.

 

Yut Lung triple-checks the address on his phone. The person he's looking for may not be there anymore. He may have moved somewhere more secluded.

 

Dragging his suitcase behind him, Yut Lung walks along the sidewalk, going over his plan in his head. He's refined it countless times. He's recited the dialogue in his heart again and again. Yut Lung knows what he wants to say to him. Knows what he wants to do to him.

 

It takes him hours before he finally reaches his destination. His feet are sore and covered in blisters from his sandals and he's drenched in sweat.

 

Yut Lung stands some metres away, trying to calm himself. Breathe in. Breathe out. Relax.

 

Taking a deep breath, Yut Lung waltzes up to the front door of the small house. It's nondescript. White and boring. There's no character to it, Yut Lung thinks. Much like the man who lives in it himself.

 

He knocks on the door twice and stands back, resting on his suitcase. He wants a drink and a shower. He's not sure if the drink he's after is water or wine. Probably both. One to quench his thirst, one to quench his heart.

 

He waits. There's no answer.

 

Yut Lung knocks again, louder and harder this time.

 

Maybe he's not here.

 

Just as he's about to walk away, he hears footsteps. They're light yet heavy.

 

Yut Lung tenses up. He can tell who it is on the other side of the door before the occupant of the house opens it.

 

He stares at the man through his sunglasses, once again envious of how big he is. His size alone is intimidating, and Yut Lung rarely feels intimidated. The man stares back, as if trying to work out who Yut Lung is. It's been a few years since their last encounter, after all. Yut Lung figures he's probably been forgotten.

 

"...Lee Yut Lung?" Blanca asks slowly, unsure why the young Chinese man has decided to drop by.

Yut Lung takes off his sunglasses. "It's me," he says dryly. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you."

Blanca laughs, although it's more of a chuckle. "Really?" he raises an eyebrow in amusement. "What does bring you here, then?" he asks, casually.

 

Yut Lung pauses. Suddenly he's forgotten his lines. Why was he here again?

 

 _Because I wanted to see you. Because it's Valentine's Day. Because I'm lonely and miserable and I want someone to help me forget that_.

 

All those things are on the tip of Yut Lung's tongue, but he can't say them. They all seem like pathetic excuses.

 

He and Blanca have had no relationship for several years, and he knows this. Blanca's probably been through many women since returning to the Caribbean, too.

 

"I needed a vacation," Yut Lung mumbles, looking down at his aching feet. He wishes he was still wearing his sunglasses so that he could try to hide the blush that is creeping up his cheeks. "Are you gonna let me spend it with you or not?"

 

Blanca is silent, thinking. Yut Lung slowly glances up at him, unable to read his expression.

 

"Why not?" Blanca says, smiling gently. "Come in, Mr. Yut Lung."

 

Yut Lung follows him inside, taking off his hat and placing it on a hook near the doorway. He slips out of his sandals as well.

 

There's truly nothing remarkable about the house. It's a house. It feels small, but Yut Lung knows that that's a matter of perspective.

 

Blanca leads him to a bedroom and takes Yut Lung's suitcase from him, setting it down on the floor. "How long do you plan to stay here?" he asks, turning to face his surprise guest.

"As long as you can put up with me," Yut Lung answers, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I'll leave when you want me to. Just..." he averts his gaze. "Let me stay tonight."

"Of course," Blanca says, in that overly kind voice of his that Yut Lung both loves and hates. "You can stay as many nights as you like, Sir."

 

Yut Lung feels uncomfortable at Blanca's formality. It puts a distance between them that he doesn't want. It makes Yut Lung seem like his boss. Yut Lung doesn't want that -- he wants them to be on the same level as each other.

 

"Blanca," Yut Lung sighs, placing his sunglasses on the nightstand. He faces Blanca again, crossing his arms. "Stop being so formal. We don't have that kind of relationship anymore. No 'Mr.', no 'Sir', none of that bullshit. Understand?"

Blanca smiles again. Yut Lung can feel him relaxing slightly. "Certainly," he says, "...Yut Lung."

 

Hearing Blanca use his name casually like that makes Yut Lung blush ever so slightly. He hopes Blanca doesn't notice.

 

"Shall I pour you a drink?" Blanca asks cheerfully. "You look like you need one."

"...Sure," Yut Lung mumbles, following Blanca to the kitchen.

 

In truth, Yut Lung hasn't been drinking much alcohol recently. Sing dragged him to rehab some time ago, and Yut Lung's tried to give up drinking. Occasionally, when he still feels like the universe is out to get him and he's lonely and miserable again, he drinks. It's usually around Valentine's Day, his birthday, the anniversary of Wang Lung's death and... the day Ash Lynx died.

 

Today, however, is a special occasion, Yut Lung has long since decided. He'll drink whatever Blanca serves him.

 

Blanca presents him with a bottle of champagne, which he pours for Yut Lung himself. Blanca's drink of choice is a can of beer. He offers Yut Lung dinner, which is just leftover spaghetti. Yut Lung laughs, knowing how upset his family would be if they were still alive and knew that he was eating leftover spaghetti and drinking champagne in the Caribbean with someone much older than himself. Yut Lung says yes to the spaghetti, but mostly just because he's starving by this point.

 

As they eat and drink, Blanca asks Yut Lung about the situation back in the States. He asks about Sing. About Eiji Okumura. About Ash Lynx's gang. He asks about Chinatown, and Yut Lung explains that Sing's been helping him restore it.

 

Blanca doesn't ask Yut Lung anything about himself, which stings him like the tip of a needle.

 

Yut Lung asks about Blanca's life. Blanca informs him that he's been working as a preschool teacher, and Yut Lung is astounded that anybody would let someone like Blanca be around children. Blanca doesn't find this amusing.

 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Yut Lung finds himself asking, now on his third glass of champagne.

"Not currently, no," Blanca answers, shaking his head.

"Currently?" Yut Lung repeats, suspicious. He's resting his head on his hands, lying against the table. The alcohol is making him sleepy.

"Mmm," Blanca says, sipping his beer. "I've had... er, four girlfriends since I came back, I think. But none of them last very long. They get sick of me," he laughs, but Yut Lung can tell it's filled with bitterness.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Yut Lung eyes him. "Being tossed aside like you're trash, I mean." _Just like you did to me all those years ago, Blanca_ , he thinks, but doesn't say.

"Indeed," Blanca agrees. "But I do understand their reasons..."

 

Yut Lung sits up and downs the remainder of his champagne. He's almost disgusted at how alike he and Blanca are. Two men who have had love ripped away from under them just as they learnt about its wonders. Two men who were destined to always be looking to fill the void in their hearts that will never heal no matter how much time passes.

 

Maybe they could try to heal each other's wounds. Yut Lung knows that Blanca has many wounds, and they're probably different to his. But they're also similar. Perhaps they were inflicted by different weapons, but the wounds are in the same places. The scars overlap in their hearts and their souls.

 

"Blanca," Yut Lung says, leaning over the table and staring intensely at his companion, "I have a suggestion."

Blanca shifts in his seat, looking fondly at Yut Lung. "And what might that be?"

Yut Lung smirks, feeling his face glow warm and he's not sure if it's from the alcohol or nerves. "Sleep with me," Yut Lung says. It's not a suggestion -- it's more of a demand. An order.

 

Blanca says nothing. Once again, Yut Lung doesn't know what he's thinking. He's sure Blanca will reject him. Push him away as he always does.

 

To Yut Lung's surprise, Blanca bends forward and kisses him. He's just testing the waters at first, but Yut Lung immediately opens his mouth, allowing Blanca's tongue to slide in and explore while it fights for dominance with Yut Lung's own tongue.

 

The kiss tastes like alcohol and tomato paste. It's one of the worst kisses Yut Lung's had, at least flavour-wise. He feels like laughing at the ridiculousness of it all as he pulls back to allow them both to breathe. He sits properly in his chair again, still staring at Blanca.

 

"That was my answer, you know," Blanca says, standing up as he raises his eyebrows playfully. Yut Lung blushes again.

"Surely you don't want do to it _here_ ," Yut Lung teases, also standing.

"No, no," Blanca chuckles. "The bedroom's this way."

 

Yut Lung follows him down the narrow hallway, amazed that Blanca can even fit between the walls with his large frame. Blanca leads him to a room that's different to the one he took Yut Lung to when he first arrived.

 

This is clearly Blanca's room. It has more furniture than the other room and is lined with towering bookcases that are stocked with books that Yut Lung doesn't care about.

 

Blanca shuts the door behind him, which Yut Lung thinks is silly, because there's nobody else in the house to hear them tonight.

 

"Do you want to, er, shower before we start?" Blanca offers, walking over to his nightstand and rummaging around in the top drawer. He pulls out a condom and a half-used container of lubricant.

"No," Yut Lung replies. "Don't worry about that shit," he says.

 

Blanca places the items in his hand on top of the nightstand. "If you say so," he says, turning to face Yut Lung again. "So... shall we begin?"

 

Having been given the all-clear, Yut Lung undresses. His robe falls to the floor with a soft _thud_ and he undoes his ponytail and removes his necklace, which he puts on the nightstand next to the condom.

 

"No underwear?" Blanca remarks, amusement written on his face as he glances at Yut Lung's nether regions.

Yut Lung shrugs nonchalantly. "No need," he says. "It just gets in the way."

Blanca chuckles softly. "You're certainly bold," he comments.

 

Blanca sits on the edge of the bed, still in his clothes. Yut Lung understands what he wants. He walks over to the bed and pulls off Blanca's tshirt over his head, throwing it on the floor. He then yanks down Blanca's shorts and discards them, too, before finally removing Blanca's boxers.

 

Yut Lung's impressed by Blancas size. His dick's long and thick, just like the rest of the man is. Yut Lung can already tell it's going to be a struggle, but this is what he came here to do -- _who_ he came here to do.

 

He pushes Blanca down so that the larger man is lying on the bed, gazing up at Yut Lung. Yut Lung forcefully kisses him, shoving his tongue into Blanca's mouth, wrestling with it. Yut Lung reluctantly breaks the kiss so that they're gazing at each other, their faces inches apart.

 

He softly kisses Blanca's jawbone, leaving a trail of kisses and bites along the older man's neck and collarbones, licking at his chest. Yut Lung begins gently nibbling at one of Blanca's nipples, which causes him to let out a quiet, low grunt. Yut Lung pauses for a second for conformation, and Blanca reaches and ruffles Yut Lung's hair and tells him to keep going. Yut Lung obliges, sucking harder on Blanca's nipple this time. With his hand, Yut Lung twists the other nipple, not wanting to ignore it entirely. He wishes he had two tongues so that he could suck them both at the same time.

 

Something pokes Yut Lung's knee, which is resting on the bed between Blanca's legs. Yut Lung gives Blanca a knowing look, and Blanca gives one back.

 

Satisfied with his work on Blanca's nipples, which are now hard and twitching slightly, Yut Lung continues with his marking of Blanca's torso, licking and sucking and biting him as he moves downwards, slowly moving closer to Blanca's member.

 

Yut Lung sits up once he knows he'll have left enough marks on Blanca, climbing off the bed. He instructs Blanca to sit on the edge of the bed, which Blanca does. Yut Lung kneels on the floor so that he's eye-level with Blanca's crotch. He gently spreads Blanca's legs apart, noticing that his partner's already semi-erect.

 

He swallows in anticipation before opening his mouth, holding Blanca's cock with one of his hands. Slowly, he extends his tongue, leaning forward so that he can reach. Yut Lung playfully darts his tongue around Blanca's head, toying with the slit from time to time. He wants to shove the whole thing in his mouth _now_ but knows he needs to tease Blanca more.

 

Yut Lung feels his own dick twitch, screaming at its owner to pay attention to it. Yut Lung tells himself to wait, knowing that he'll be touched soon enough.

 

Once Blanca's almost fully erect, Yut Lung begins to take him in his mouth. It's trickier than he'd imagined, as he hasn't done this in years and Blanca's bigger than most he's experienced previously. But he tries not to think about that.

 

Blanca's cock hits the back of Yut Lung's mouth, and Yut Lung realises he's still not entirely inside. But that's okay, Yut Lung thinks, he can handle this. He forces himself to push Blanca's cock in further, his eyes starting to water and feeling like he's going to gag.

 

"You can stop if you want to," Blanca pants, giving Yut Lung a concerned look. Yut Lung glares back at him. _I'm fine,_ he wants to say. Blanca seems to understand, and goes, "Alright."

 

Yut Lung starts pumping Blanca in and out of his throat and mouth, the gagging feeling subsiding so long as Blanca's not too deep in him. He can feel precum dripping out of Blanca now, and struggles to cope as it's forced down his throat.

 

A few minutes later, as he's quickly moving back and forth, Yut Lung hears Blanca say something to him but it doesn't register, he's too focused on his task and there's a loud thumping in his ears.

 

All of a sudden, he feels a hot, sticky liquid squirt into his throat, taking him by surprise. He refuses to let go, however painful it is, and keeps Blanca's cock wrapped in his mouth and his tongue until he's completely finished cumming.

 

The moment Blanca's done, Yut Lung gingerly detaches himself from Blanca's cock, a string of cum still connecting them. Yut Lung breaks it with a finger as he sits on the bed, trying to swallow everything that's assaulted his mouth.

 

"Are you okay?" Blanca asks breathlessly, handing Yut Lung a tissue.

Yut Lung takes the tissue and wipes his face. His jaw hurts slightly from how wide he'd had to keep his mouth open. "Yeah," he says, once he can talk again. It's not a lie, he is fine. He looks at Blanca. "I just hate the taste of semen, really. Always have, always will. It's gross."

Blanca shoots him a guilty smile. "Can't do anything about that, I'm afraid," he chuckles. "Can you continue?"

Yut Lung huffs, standing up and flipping his hair behind his shoulders. He glares at Blanca and says, as smug as he can manage, "Who do you think I am, Blanca?"

"My apologies," Blanca chuckles again, gesturing Yut Lung to come closer. "I was not doubting your skills."

 

Yut Lung huffs again as he climbs on to Blanca's thighs so that he's straddling him. Blanca hands Yut Lung the lube, opening it for him. Yut Lung spreads the lube over the fingers on his right hand, using his left hand to hold on to Blanca's shoulder.

 

He sticks his index finger inside him, wanting to waste as little time as possible preparing himself. Usually, he wouldn't bother, but he's realised he'll need to if he wants to accommodate Blanca's impressive length.

 

Before coming to the Caribbean, Yut Lung had been practicing, getting used to the sensation again. Ever since his brothers had died, he hadn't been fucked by anyone, so he'd wanted to make sure his asshole was still capable of handling a penis. He'd always assumed Blanca was big, but admittedly, he was bigger than what Yut Lung had thought.

 

Yut Lung moans softly as he inserts a second finger, scissoring his insides, stretching himself open. He wants Blanca to occupy him and destroy him and make him unable to walk tomorrow. He wants _all_ of Blanca in him, not his own, thin, stick-like fingers.

 

When he inserts the third finger, he's getting even more impatient. He's hurriedly trying to get his hole to widen and he wishes he could skip this entire step. Yut Lung pants and groans as his fourth finger joins in, already feeling like he's going to reach his peak before Blanca even enters him.

 

Yut Lung removes his fingers slowly, finding it hard to hold himself up. His legs are wobbling as Blanca supports him by firmly holding his hips on either side.

 

Blanca takes his hands away to reach for the condom, which Yut Lung grabs from him and rips open hastily. Using his hands, he covers Blanca's cock in the protective layer of latex. Surprisingly, it fits perfectly.

 

Yut Lung bucks his hips, lowering himself onto Blanca's cock. He's panting even more as he engulfs Blanca inch by inch, his whole body withering in pleasure and mild discomfort (but in a good way). Blanca guides him downwards, providing words of encouragement that Yut Lung's never heard from somebody before.

 

"Good, good... Take it slow," Blanca tells him. "Let me know if you need a rest. _Hnng_ \-- god, you're so nice and tight..."

 

Yut Lung blushes deeply as he's filled with Blanca's girth, lewd noises escaping him. But he doesn't care; the only one who can hear him is Blanca. He knows Blanca won't chastise him or even comment on anything negatively.

 

Finally, _finally_ , all of Blanca's massive length is sitting inside Yut Lung's ass. It barely fits, and it's sore, but he manages. The lube definitely helps make it less painful. Yut Lung stays there, catching his breath, feeling Blanca inside him and wanting to be like this forever.

 

Once Yut Lung's able to think again, he starts moving. He bobs up and down Blanca's cock, Blanca still guiding his hips. They're quick to find a matching rhythm, their breathing becoming synchronised. Yut Lung increases the speed of his movements and Blanca responds by helpfully thrusting upwards when needed.

 

"Hnnnng... B-Blanca..." Yut Lung moans loudly as Blanca hits his sweet spot, grinding along Blanca's cock. It hurts less than it did initially, and Yut Lung feels like he could almost get used to it.

 

He leans forward and gives Blanca a light kiss, wanting to say so much but unable to say anything. Yut Lung gives Blanca a look, trying to tell Blanca to touch him _right now_ because he's well past his limit. All that he's capable of spluttering is a very desperate " _P-Please, Sergei_ ," interested to see how Blanca will react to his real name being used.

 

Blanca grunts, forcing Yut Lung to take his entire length again, and Yut Lung is annoyed that he misunderstood. So he forces himself so speak again, barely able to force out his wish: "T-Tou...ch m-me..."

 

Blanca moves Yut Lung up and down a few more times before removing one of his hands once Yut Lung is in a comfortable position. The touch of Blanca's big, strong hand on Yut Lung's dick causes the smaller man to yell " _A-Ahhh_ " as Blanca coats Yut Lung's dick in a sheet of precum. Yut Lung is close now -- hell, he's been close since the beginning. He wants to release his load already and feel the immense pleasure of release, but he also doesn't want this to end.

 

But all thoughts of delaying his impending orgasm are thrown out the window when Blanca growls into his ear, "Come for me, Yut Lung."

 

Just the sound of Blanca's low, tantalising voice alone is enough to get Yut Lung to cum, and he's unable to disobey the command. He lets out another loud moan as he finally allows himself to finish, spilling everything into Blanca's hand, which loosens its firm yet gentle grip on Yut Lung's member. At the same time, he can tell Blanca's also cumming, and his ass is stretched even farther by the added volume of liquid.

 

Yut Lung snuggles into Blanca's chest as he slides off his cock and sits on Blanca's lap. He closes his eyes, listening to Blanca's heartbeat. It's faint, but Yut Lung can tell it's faster than usual. He hears rustling as Blanca removes his condom off himself.

 

Yut Lung startles slightly as Blanca runs a hand (his clean one, Yut Lung hopes) through Yut Lung's hair. His touch is gentle, a stark contrast compared to how it was moments ago.

 

"You were very good, my dear," Blanca whispers, and Yut Lung feels like he's going to melt.

"So were you, Sergei," Yut Lung murmurs back, jokingly.

Blanca chuckles and Yut Lung enjoys the sensation. "Next time," he sighs, "You're not allowed to call me Sergei. That's cheating."

"Next time?" Yut Lung perks up slightly, gazing up at the man holding him.

"You couldn't possibly think this was a one-off, Yut Lung," Blanca says with a smile, ruffling Yut Lung's hair.

Yut Lung blushes and turns away. "Of course not," he huffs. "I'm not an idiot."

 

Blanca chuckles again.

 

They stay like that for some time, neither wanting to move. Eventually, however, Yut Lung is falling asleep and he realises he needs to shower before he calls it a night.

 

Yut Lung kisses Blanca once more, tenderly, as he gets up. He feels sticky and sweaty and a little bit uncomfortable but he also feels the best he's felt in months. Maybe even years.

 

Blanca shows him to the bathroom and Yut Lung hops in the shower.

 

Once he's clean, Yut Lung trots back to Blanca's room to say good night. Blanca's in bed now, wearing a dressing gown. He's reading a book and has his glasses on. Yut Lung thinks he looks better in glasses.

 

"Did you need something?" Blanca queries, sitting the book on his lap and smiling at Yut Lung, who walks over to him.

 

Yut Lung doesn't say anything and simply gives Blanca a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm just saying good night, Blanca," Yut Lung informs him, folding his arms and standing up straight.

Blanca's smile widens as he sits up and gives Yut Lung a kiss on his cheek in return. "Well, then," he chuckles. "Good night, Yut Lung. I truly enjoyed myself tonight."

Yut Lung blushes again; both at being praised and at the kiss. He decides he wants to get the last word in, as always, so he says nothing until he's by Blanca's door.

 

He turns around again, looking at Blanca. "I enjoyed myself too," he says, before cheekily adding, "Sergei."

Blanca frowns at him, and Yut Lung knows he's being annoying, so he sticks his tongue out like a child. Blanca, however, one-ups him as he strolls out the door: "I'll see you tomorrow, You-Si."

 

Yut Lung freezes in his tracks as he processes what he was just called. Instead of telling Blanca off, though, he lets out a cackle of laughter. "Not bad!" he calls as he returns to his room.

 

* * *

 

Yut Lung hates Valentine's Day.

He's always hated it.

But this year, he's gained something that he's always wanted: love. Or, at least, a form of it. If nothing else, he and Blanca can be alone together.

 

Yut Lung thinks that next year, he'll mail Blanca a giant box of chocolates to his doorstep. Maybe it's not such a bad holiday after all.

 

* * *

 

He only returns to America once Sing tells him he's needed for a meeting. That's okay though, because Yut Lung knows this won't be the only time he'll be visiting Blanca.

 

As punishment for dragging him home, Yut Lung provides Sing with excessive details about all the fun he had during his vacation _with Blanca_. Sing says he'll leave Yut Lung alone next time.


End file.
